Happily Ever After (And then some)
by urunimi
Summary: "We can get married. And you're gonna be an amazing surgeon. We're gonna have two or three kids." "We're gonna have the best life, Lexie. You and me." Mark and Lexie have the happily ever after they've always dreamed of. Plus two-three more. Slexie AU


"Mama, Mama wake up!"

Lexie Grey was jostled out of a deep sleep by the shrill voice of her five year old daughter.

"Mama, we're gonna be late for school!" she called again.

"Elizabeth Susan Sloan, how many times have I told you not to wake your mother up like that?" In her sleepy state, Lexie could see the figure of her husband behind Lizzie, scooping her up and playfully nuzzling her face.

"But Daddy, she has to take me to school!" Lizzie whined, light brown curls bouncing.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Lexie said, bringing her head off of the pillow and stroking her daughter's hair.

"Get ready or I'll be late again!" Lizzie said, skipping away with her backpack already on.

"Is Josh awake yet?" Lexie asked Mark, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, he was crying and asking for his mommy," Mark said, sitting on the bed beside Lexie.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Lexie said, suddenly alert.

"I figured you could use the extra rest. You've been so tired lately. And anyways, Josh could wait."

"Well, he shouldn't have to," Lexie sighed, getting out of bed.

After she had emerged from the shower, she dressed. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she exited her room and walked down the hallway.

"Joshie's crying," Lizzie announced once Lexie arrived in the kitchen, as if it weren't obvious from the wails coming out of the nursery.

Lexie sprinted to the crib and picked up Joshua, bouncing him, that always seemed to calm him down. "Shhh, shhh," she murmured in his ear. This, of course, only made him wail harder.

"Come on, look at the green walls," Lexie encouraged. She and Mark had painted them green after reading some study that it was more calming for babies. Lexie was starting to think it was crap. It certainly didn't calm her down. It just looked like puke.

But then again, nothing did these days.

"Mark," Lexie called from the room, as quiet as she could be for Josh, but as loud as she had to be for Mark to hear.

"Yes, Lex?" he asked, poking his head through the doorway.

"You might have to drive Liz to school today, Josh doesn't seem to want to let go," she motioned to the baby, currently clinging onto her sleeve fiercely.

"Aww, c'mon, this is just you trying to get in early again for your research," Mark protested.

"Can you blame me?" Lexie asked. "Work is the only thing that is on my side these days. I'm this close to getting funding for my study. You know that!"

"Lex, I'm on your side," Mark out a hand on Lexie's shoulder, comforting her.

"So could you please take Lizzie to school?"

"Ah, I walked right into that one," Mark smiled.

"Lizzie, c'mon, let's get going," Mark said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"But I thought Mama was going to take me today!" she whined.

"Sadly not, Mama's got some important business to take care of and plus, Joshie needs her," Lexie could hear Mark explaining to her daughter.

"Joshie always needs her," Liz pouted, but said nothing further.

Lexie couldn't explain why she felt a relief once Mark left with her daughter for school. It gave her time to mull about things.

Like why was she so tired all of the time? And why did she get so pissed off when her kindergarten daughter tried to playfully wake her up? And could interns get any stupider?

For her new research project, Derek had assigned an intern to her service. A perverted intern who spent more time staring at her ass then helping at all with any work. ("To be fair, you have a nice ass," Meredith had said when Lexie told her, before agreeing that he was a creep.)

"Joshie, stop crying," Lexie whined, blowing raspberries on his stomach, which she thought was sure to make him laugh. "Please?" she added, to no avail.

Just another thing to add to the list of everything wrong in her life. Lexie changed Josh, which made him stop crying a little and loosen his death grip on her sweater. Enough at least for her to put him in the car seat successfully.

Once Josh was securely buckled and Lexie in the front seat, she turned on the engine and began to drive back to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

* * *

 **So, originally it was going to be Abigail Susan Sloan, but I just couldn't stand the thought of Lexie and Mark's daughter having the initials A.S.S.**

 **I always thought Mark and Lexie needed a happy ending, this way they have one.**

 **Alright, tell me what you guys think. Review are love!**


End file.
